Moral Contradiction
by stonecoldpuppy
Summary: Eric took care of a human girl in her youth. She returns to him more grown up but still in need of a family. Focus is on Eric and a bit of Bill.
1. Chapter 1

After sunset Eric arrived at Fangtasta, Ginger was setting up Fangtasia for the night. "Oh hey there sir, a girl arrived before sunset and said she was here to see you, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Eric nodded yes. Half the time he wondered what the point of Ginger was, she was meant to keep everyone else out. Eric entered his office and was instantly greeted.

"Daddy, I'm home," was spoken in a sarcastic tone, "did you miss me?"

It took Eric a split second to adjust to her being in his office, it had been a while. A young human girl lounged in his chair with her long legs and feet swung up onto his desk. The human he held above all others, Astrid. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Were you suspended, expelled or did you accidently burn down your house?" He teased as he further approached her. "Actually you graduated so what is it then?"

"I just came to visit, is that a problem?"

"No you know you're always welcome, and I'm sure you'll tell me why you really came soon enough." Now in front of her she sat up and he froze. "What happened?" tugging at her collar-bone length hair. "Ow! Careful I'm not as durable as you and yes, I got my hair cut."

"But you used to pride yourself on your long hair and now after three years with no visits, you tell me you lopped it off. You should have warned me so I could've adjusted beforehand."

"I got it cut like over a year ago, you know if you actually got Facebook you would be in the loop about everything."

"Exactly I'd be in the loop about _everything_. All you parties, drunken photos and your ever-changing parade of silly boys. No thank you, I'll pass." She rolled her eyes and giggled at his remarks. "Now what other drastic things do you need to tell me?" In one rapid movement he swung her up in his arms and tossed her onto his couch, freeing up his chair.

"Sorry to disappoint but nothings really been going on actually. It's been quite dull."

"Nothing is ever dull with you. Now it's been too long without a visit, last time you were here you were just a little girl and now look at you, you're a slightly older little girl." He laughed at the pout she shot him. "Still got that little girl pout I see."

"You know I save that just for you, I know you can't resist it." She spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

There was a knock at the office door, followed by Bill. "Eric sorry but time the time for our vampire standards meeting, oh I didn't release you had a guest." Bill looked down at the young girl sprawled on the couch. "Is this your...um?" Bill's mind went blank, he could only assume that Eric would have a human in his office for sex or blood but their happy smiles argued otherwise.

Smiling at Bill's obvious confusion he said "Bill this is Ash. I can never think of what to call her, something along the lines of; burden, pain in my ass, trouble-maker..." The girl interjected "Favourite person, surrogate child, the best thing in your life?" They both smiled at each other mockingly. "I'm sorry did you say surrogate child?"

"It's too long a story for now Bill, but long story short she came into Godric's and my life when she was a young child and we occasionally would look after and care for her." Eric's tone made it sound like he did not think this was a big deal. "You helped raise a human child? You, Eric Northman took care of a child. This girl here you looked after?" Bill looked to Ash who smiled and nodded. Bill felt that if he was still human he could have fainted at this idea. "I don't want to make you catatonic but Eric was really good at it, some of the favourite parts of my childhood were spent with him and Godric."

Hesitantly Bill asked "so Eric is like your father?"

"Jesus Christ no, ew, Godric was more the father-figure Eric was the more irresponsible of the two. When I was seven Eric made me watch Dawn of the Dead, I didn't sleep for weeks" Eric chucked at this.

Astrid shuffled over offering Bill a seat on the couch "You look like you need to sit down." Bill nodded. "So how old are you Ashlee?" "Nineteen and it's short of Astrid, but just call me Ash."

"Ash was just going to tell what dramatic life even brought on this visit of hers." Eric knew all too well that she would never just spontaneously arrive without a reason. "So what is it this time? New boy you're in love with who you just have to tell me about. Fess up"

"Fiiiine. But you couldn't be more wrong, I came because I had to get away from my ex. He turned out to be _the biggest_ douchebag I've ever met, he was such an ass and I like had to just get far away. Are you happy now?" she spoke with exaggerated anger to mask her hurt.

"Of course that doesn't make me happy. But for the love of God Ash you've dated so many of '_the biggest douchebags'_ you must be able to spot and avoid them by now. You're welcome to stay as long as you like as long as you don't walk round moping, I have no desire to watch you cry over such petty things."

"Oh my God you're such an asshole. No like, sympathy? He like broke my heart."

Eric coldly snapped "Yes either you break their hearts or they break yours. You always spend far too much time sloping around before you get over it. Humans are silly creatures."

"Well that's the thing... he wasn't exactly, you know."

Eric snapped into focus and sternly looked at Ash, he whispered, "Vampire, you dated a vampire?" Ash looked away and Bill decided it was his time to leave, but before he could even finish his thought Eric was right in front of Ash.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Eric I'm not going to-" He raised his finger to her mouth. "Did you sleep with him?"

Nodding her head, "Of course we did. We went out for like months." She couldn't finish her sentence as Eric began tracing her neck looking for bite marks. "Eric, stop it okay? I didn't him bite my neck."

"So where did he bite you? Show me; show me where he hurt you."

"What? Where he hurt me, I let him do it. Plus they're... I can't really show you." Eric pushed her against the back of the couch and walked out of his office. Bill awkwardly followed after.

Hesitantly Bill spoke, "Eric was that really necessary? She chose to confide in you and you interrogate her like that. I never thought that _you_ would take issue with that." He was confused by his sheriff's reaction to such a thing.

"Some vampire used her to feast upon, Godric and I never tasted her and I hoped no vampire ever would. No vampire that should see her and decide to take advantage of her; draining her, sleeping with her, just pulling her along so he can get his fix." He smashed his hands down on a table. "She knows vampires, she should have been smarter than this but now she's heartbroken over a worthless vampire."

Bill just looked upon Eric in shock; he never thought that he would see Eric like this. He was annoyed at a vampire for doing what he so often did and was so concerned about a human's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric lounged back reading his book while Godric ran around preparing the house for the arrival of the loud half-human. Godric loved the human's visits Eric tried to understand this infatuation with her but never could. If it was up to him he would have nothing to do with her but Godric was his maker and it was important to him so Eric decided it was just best to grin and bear it.

Godric stopped "Eric you look like a sullen child."

"No Godric, the child is coming to stay with us at your behest."

"How have you not come to peace with this yet, it has been years. I understood at first when she was an infant but now that" Eric chimed in, "are you about to say that she has grown up? She's still a child of eight." Godric snickered, "See Eric you pretend that you couldn't care less yet you know her age. You probably know everything little detail about her."

Approaching footsteps attracted the attention of Eric and Godric; "speak of the little devil" Godric swung open the door "Ash sweetie! Look how big you've gotten" Eric groaned, that's what he hated the most; intelligent adults' even ones like Godric could turn into blathering idiots around children.

"Godric I've missed you!" Her high voice rung in Eric's ears "have you missed me?" Godric swooped the young girl up into his arms, "Of course I have missed you my darling, and you know we always miss you around here."

_We_; Godric always tried to get him as involved as possible, he knew the moment he said 'we' the girl would.. "Where's Eric? I want him to see how big I am, I'll be as tall as him soon." Godric giggled with the girl lifting her right up above his head. "Why don't we go find him? I'm sure he's excited to see you."

The high voice rung in Eric's ears again. "Eric!" Godric lowered her to the ground and she sprang on to Eric's lap, he looked at Godric who smiled but with a clear expression of 'play nice, or else.' Eric smiled at the little girl beaming up at him, waiting to engage in the same tomfoolery as with Godric.

"Eric I missed you so much, look how big I am!" The girl was small of course but she was smaller than most other children. "Wow you're so big now; I can't believe how much you've changed." He said in a heavy sigh that didn't get noticed by the bundle of energy sitting on him.

"Eric I can't bear to argue this any longer, just take her out to the park all you have to do is watch over her and make sure she is safe. I would love to take her to the park but I've got to finish setting up for her, we can always swap if you would prefer." Godric knew he had got Eric now.

As Eric begrudgingly headed for the door with Ash hanging off his arm Godric shouted out, "Ash make sure that you include Eric in _all_ your games, he was telling me how excited he is to play with you!" Godric couldn't contain himself after seeing Eric's reaction.

Eric watched the little girl amuse herself on the plastic playground, Eric understood why Godric always looked after her she was just so tiny. He was watched her as she bounced up to an older couple walking their dog, the couple talked to Ash. An ear popping scream snapped Eric out of his dazed. The dog had latched its mouth onto her arm while she screamed in agony. Eric vamped up to her and hit the dog away.

"Look after your cursed hound, can't you control it!"

"We're so sorry, how..." Eric raised his hand "just leave us now." Ash just sat on the ground crying her eye's out. Eric glanced down at the screaming ball by his feet and could help but feel angry at myself, that he let the girl get hurt. He closed his eyes focused.

"Come on Ash you'll be fine." He crouched down and sighed, thank god no one was around to hear this. "Don't let that big mean dog make you sad, I know that you're way too tough for this."

Her teary-eyes met his. "D-do you think so? Do you think I'm tough like you and Godric?"

Eric couldn't help but smile, "of course you are sweetie." Did he actually just use the word sweetie? "Eric," she said with a shy smile, "can you please kiss it better? It makes the hurt way less, Godric always does it, please."

"It's all covered in dog saliva; I don't want that on me."

She looked upon him with big round eyes and pouted. "Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top." Eric was defeated by a child.

"I'll kiss it better if you promise not to cry about it again, deal?"

"Deal." Eric pecked the girls arm; she wrapped her arm around his neck and whispered "I love you Eric."

He scooped her up in his arms, "I love you too."

* * *

"Every so often she starts a new phase; when she was 10 she dressed like a 'vampire,' when she was fourteen she wanted to be like those blonde starlets, when she was fifteen it was being tough, sixteen some rock-look phase, last time I saw her she seemed normal. I was hoping that she was over her phases, obviously she's not done with them yet." Eric rubbed his temples.

"What does this _phase_ qualify as then?"

"Probably some rebellious, self-destructive phase, I don't know Bill it's mostly likely just some cool thing for kids to do."

"Eric this isn't really my business but do not forget she grew up with you and Godric, she grew up with vampires. Who's to say this is a phase and that it is not just her as herself?"

Eric imposed his dominance "I say this is a phase, I know her well Bill. Godric would make sure that she was exposed to as little of the vampire way as possible. He was strict that she was never exposed or encouraged in vampire ways of life; sex, humanity or otherwise."

The office door slammed shut. "Well obviously you don't know me well, you would know that I'm observant, you would know that what I learnt about true vampirism I learnt from you; being cold and aggressive. Godric was way more careful he would try to understand, he cared, he listened, he would know what to do, and he would understand how I feel!" By now there were pools of tears welling up in the corner of Ash's eyes and her breathing had become erratic. "That's what I thought at least but obviously that was just an act. If he had really cared he would have stayed, he wouldn't have left here, left me and walked off into the sun."

Eric stood frozen watching Ash panting, teary eyed and hurt. He hadn't thought of that, he didn't realise her pain over Godric's death. "Ash I'm sorry, listen I" she cut him off, "No I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to come. If Godric has gone than you're no longer obliged to me." Walking out the door she continued, "Bye and sorry if I annoyed you." The door shut behind her.

Eric staggered towards the door, hearing a car drive off he slammed his fist onto the door. As bloodied-tears crept down his face he thought of her and Godric, of how he would have known what to do and how his own reaction scared her away. He had made his girl think she was nothing but a pain to him, as an obligation he had to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a short chapter, more coming soon.**

* * *

Eric broke the painful silence of the room, "Godric was everything to her. She loved him more than anything thing else and he loved her like she was truly his own daughter. She loved him so much and now she thinks that he didn't care for her, it would break his heart to let her think that she was alone. The one person she loved is gone and I couldn't even understand why she was upset."

Sympathetically Bill said, "Eric I do not think that Godric was the only one she loved, she clearly loves you too." He watched as a pained expression spread upon Eric's face.

"And I let her down. I lead her to believe that I don't care about her and that she is alone. I failed her and Godric." He spoke softly as he walked outside.

Bill watched Eric standing in the parking lot of Fangtasia. He wondered about the impact this human had made upon Eric. Bill still wondered how this girl came into his life. Eric had his mind in other places. He was now starting to wish that she had some of his blood in her that way he would know where she was, he had no idea where she would be right now. He knew what direction to head in but he was unsure of whether he should follow her or not. He so badly wanted to make things right with her but he also understood how fickle human emotions were.

"Eric I know you are in pain but I must ask how you came to be her caregiver. I don't understand how this came to be."

"Now is not the time Bill. I have more important things to tend to right now than your curiosity." He snapped still with his eyes fixed on the road. "I'm going to find her as I'm sure she has nowhere to go. Tell Ginger I won't be back tonight."

Ash lay crying in the driver's seat, she hated herself right now. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get emotional in front of Eric but now he would be thinking of her an annoying child. Still as much as she hated herself and loved Eric she did want to punch him in the face for being so heartless and cold, she thought he did care underneath his harsh facade. She wished for Godric, that he would be here wrapping his arms around her letting her know that everything was fine and that he loved her. Memories of the past swirled in her mind. How the kindness of Godric and the attitude of Eric played through her life, through her heart. She could not comprehend how this situation had arisen.

Eric was relieved when he saw her car, however short lived as he saw Ash teary-eye and in pain. He could not have her believe for a second longer than he and Godric did not hold the girl in their hearts. He tapped on the passenger window and entered. She was unable to dry her tears so she just turned her face away from him.

"Ash you have to understand how much Godric and I care for you. He loved you with all his heart and although I have not expressed it I very much love you too." That got Ash's attention and she turned to him, Eric was not one for expressing his feelings. As he saw her tear stained face he felt chocked up and held her hand. "Of course I love you and of course Godric loves you, what you need to understand is that Godric was old and he felt like he had his time but that does not mean he abandoned you. I need you to understand this." He looked pleading into her eyes.

"I don't understand..."

"I know you don't because you are in too much pain right now, but please come with me and I will explain." She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "Not tonight my sweet, you are too drained and I don't want you to hate me as I tell you. I know I reacted unfavourably to your news."

"You were a massive douchebag." She smiled as tears flowed down her eyes.

Eric looked down to her, "I let you get away with that, for now." He smiled as he brought her to his chest and lightly kissed her head.


End file.
